Crime?
by Tety Potter-Malfoy
Summary: É um crime amar alguem mais não ter coragem de se declarar? Bem. Rony finalmente decide correr o risco. ShortFic [ HrR ]


"A vida é muito curta, Ron. Estamos no ultimo ano e ninguém garante que sairemos dessa vivos, ou juntos. Encare logo isso de frente!"

Essas poucas palavras não saiam da cabeça do ruivo á uma semana. Elas foram ditas em um momento de explosão, em que ele não agüentou mais e acabou deixando Harry saber do seu sentimento pela melhor amiga de ambos. O moreno reagiu sem nenhuma surpresa e até suspirou dizendo que estava em tempo dele mesmo aceitar isso.

Até agora ele vinha negando pra si mesmo todo esse sentimento, com medo de terminar com uma amizade de seis anos, sem se dar conta de que feria seu coração não poder tocá-la intimamente, beijá-la, confessar tudo o que esteve sentindo. Lógico que junto com o medo vinha a usual insegurança. O que ela diria? Como reagiria? Com desprezo? Ódio? Raiva?

Suspirou fundo e logo outra sentença daquela mesma conversa veio a sua mente.

"Você nunca vai saber se não tentar."

Tinha certa vontade de ir à cama ao lado e bater no Harry por deixá-lo com essa maldita insônia, e ter dito essas palavras. Mais ele lhe tirara um grande peso de seu peito e acrescentou um sentimento em seu coração: esperança.

Abriu sua gaveta da cômoda e tirou um pegaminho de dentro dela. Encarou aquelas letras por um bom tempo com o coração acelerado ao imaginar o que faria. Aquilo era uma letra de musica que ele havia escrito... Pra ela. Tinha consciência que era um péssimo escritor, mais não tinha nada melhor.

Lembrou das férias em que o Harry havia lhe ensinado a tocar violão e até havia lhe presenteado com um no seu aniversario. Sentiu uma brisa suave entrar pela janela e por fim respirou fundo se decidindo. Iria arriscar! Merlin sabe o quanto seu coração seria esmagado se ela recusasse, mais então poderiam fingir que nada aconteceu e ele não ficaria com esse pensamento de: E se...

Não conseguiu dormir direito, aquela noite, mais na manhã seguinte ele acordou anormalmente cedo e foi tomar café. Era uma sexta feira e ele estava com todos os hormônios agitados em seu corpo com a perspectiva. Em poucos minutos Harry e Hermione se juntaram a ele. Ficou instintivamente mais nervoso e pelo resto do dia permaneceu alienado, derrubando coisas e tropeçando nos próprios pés. Algumas vezes até corando intensamente com os próprios pensamentos.

Alguns minutos antes do jantar, ele correu até o corujal rabiscando um simples e direto bilhete, pedindo pra Mione encontrá-lo a beira do lago. Envio pela Pichí bem rápido antes que perdesse a coragem e logo correu até o dormitório, pegando o violão e o pegaminho.

Quando sentou no lago, mal percebeu que era dia de lua cheia, e olhou pras suas mãos que suavam e tremiam levemente. Fechou os olhos com força se obrigando a se acalmar e logo, milagrosamente, isso aconteceu. Alguns minutos se arrastaram até ele poder ouvir:

-Ron?

Olhou pra cima e sorriu radiante ao vê-la. Hermione havia ficado mais bonita a cada ano, e agora tinha um ar de mulher. Seus cabelos num cacheado bonito e igual, os olhos expressivos, a boca vermelha e convidativa. E aquela aura de inteligência. Porem ao mesmo tempo a garotinha corajosa, engraçada e muitas vezes travessa influência de quem? continuava lá.

Ela sentou ao seu lado, dando uma breve olhada na paisagem ao redor pra logo mergulhar no azul dos olhos do ruivo. Ele achou que devia algumas respostas então logo disse:

-Sei que deve ser estranho esse encontro repentino. – Não conseguiu impedir a si mesmo de corar ao dizer "encontro". – Mais eu quase não dormi essa noite e tomei uma das decisões mais importantes da minha vida. Eu nunca fui muito bom em palavras, essa sempre foi você, então descobri um jeito alternativo de dizer o que eu quero.

Deu uma pausa, olhando pras próprias mãos em busca de coragem e logo voltou a encará-la, vendo em seus olhos um misto de curiosidade e aquilo ali era admiração? Bem, ele certamente estava imaginando coisas devido ao nervosismo, e sentia que não tinha como voltar atrás agora.

-Eu fiz uma musica pra você.

A ultima frase foi dita num sussurro e ele evitou seu olhar, se ocupando em ajeitar o violão da sua perna e pegar o pegaminho. Encarou por um tempo e decidiu que preferia mostrar que cantava pra ela. Guardou novamente, sabendo que conhecia a melodia de có, e voltou a observá-la.

Meu coração tem um sonho antigo

Ter sempre alguém comigo, pertinho de mim

Compartilhar meus segredos, meus medos

Meus sonhos, meus desejos,

Tim Tim por Tim Tim

Nos momentos de solidão ter alguém pra abraçar

Me aquecer

Fazer eterno o fogo da paixão

Ter coisas de amor, pra cantar, pra dizer

E se amar você é um crime

Eu aceito a sentença

Porque amar você é um crime

É um crime

Que compensa

E por amar você ser crime

Talvez eu viva pra sempre como um fora da lei

Como fora da lei

Mas não vou viver fugindo eu me rendo,

Eu me entrego

fico preso em teu sorriso,

preso em teu olhar sincero

Deus é meu juiz e essa causa está diante dele

Eu confesso me escondi como eu pude te enganar

Eu confesso por meu crime

Mas pra Deus nunca foi crime amar

Seu coração tem muito haver comigo

É muito parecido, gosta de sonhar

Mas pra você sou seu melhor amigo

De outra maneira não consegue me olhar

E todo dia, toda hora, em todo lugar tão confidentes,

tão amigos pra rir ou chorar e tanta gente, tanta

gente cansou de falar

Bem lá no fundo eu sabia mas eu temia acreditar

Porque amar você é um crime

Mas aceito a sentença

Porque amar você é um crime

É um crime

Que compensa

E por amar você ser crime

Talvez eu viva pra sempre como um fora da lei

Como fora da lei

E se você achar que é um crime

arriscar nossa amizade que é tão pura e tão sincera

E se isso for verdade

O tempo vai passar

A gente pode até se afastar

O mundo dá tantas voltas

E é Deus quem faz girar

Se amizade for verdadeira Deus não vai deixar se

acabar

Mas não vou viver fugindo eu me rendo,

Eu me entrego

fico preso em teu sorriso,

preso em teu olhar sincero

Deus é meu juiz e essa causa está diante dele

Eu confesso me escondi. Como eu pude te enganar?

Eu confesso por meu crime

Mas pra Deus nunca foi crime amar.

Deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver que pelo menos ela não havia batido nele. Pelo contrario, tinha lagrima nos olhos. Ele franziu o cenho, afinal, ele era tão desafinado assim? Ou eram lagrimas de ódio? Ou pior... de repulsa?

Logo ela deu um sorriso radiante e disse com a voz embargada de emoção:

- Foi lindo Ron. A musica mais perfeita que já ouvi.

Não conseguindo segurar, ele colocou o violão de lado e a puxou pra um abraço. O ruivo mesmo estava lutando contra as próprias lagrimas. Logo o beijo veio. Primeiro um suave roçar de lábios, doce, carinhoso, amoroso. Mais logo ele se aprofundou pra um encontro de línguas ansioso e desesperado.

Alguns minutos depois eles se separaram ofegantes e o Rony ainda tinha um gosto salgado das lagrimas junto ao sabor da boca da Mione. Comparou ao que Harry havia lhe relatado sobre sua experiência com Cho, mais pelo menos as lagrimas da Hermione eram de alegria.

-Eu te amo, Mione.

A garota sorriu radiante e o abraçou apertado, se encaixando perfeitamente em seus braços e logo ela respondeu num suspiro:

-Eu também te amo, Ron. Sempre amei e temo que sempre amarei.

Eles passaram a noite entre beijos, abraços, declarações de amor e algumas conversas que nunca duravam o bastante. Duas almas, duas vidas, dois corações que finalmente estavam entregues a sua alma gêmea. E como testemunha, somente a lua cheia, a brisa e o lago. Ah! Não vamos esquecer também dos grifinorianos olhando pela janela da torre e agora fazendo uma pequena festa por eles finalmente terem se acertado.

...HR...HR...HR...

Minha primeira Short!

:D

Espero que gostem dessa HrR, foi feita com bastante carinho

A musica é do Pimentas do Reino e chama-se Crime. Eu simplesmente achei perfeita pra eles.

Reviewsss plis guys!

Obs: Pros leitores de: A Pensão, eu informo que logo logo o 3 cap estará no ar, mais como me pediram pra aumentar o tamanho, eu estou sendo um pouco lenta. Mais logo sai!

Bejos a todos os leitores e agente se encontra na próxima...


End file.
